Trapped
by cindythechef
Summary: Don and Charlie respond to a hostage situation at a Coffee Shop and find themselves walking into a trap that both brothers may not walk out of.(Includes a redone chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Special Agent Don Eppes and his brother Charlie were on their way to a hostage situation. Three guys were holding seven people hostage in a coffee shop. Swat joined them at the scene.

Don was able to get on the phone and begin negotiations with the head kidnapper.

Don introduced himself to the kidnapper and was shocked by the response that he got.

The kidnapper said in a snide voice, "Special Agent Don Eppes huh, and I bet your egg head baby brother is there with you too isn't he?"

Don (looking toward Charlie), "Sir, do not worry about who is here with me, this is all between you and me and we need to figure out a way to get these hostages free and have this thing end peacefully with no one shot."

With a mixture of disbelief and venom the kidnapper said, "You really don't recognize my voice do you? Oh Donnie, Donnie, Donnie, how soon you forget. I am hurt, honestly hurt. I can't believe you forgot the time you shot my brother and sent me to jail."

Don starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach answered, "Listen, I have shot a lot of people and I have put a lot of people in jail, you are going to have to be more specific. Sir, please tell me your name."

The Kidnapper angrily said, "My name is Eric Martinez. You shot my brother Enrique and you sent me away for 10 long years. The only thing I have done in the last 10 years is thinking about you. I have used my time wisely reading up on all the crimes that you and your baby brother have solved together. Brothers are awesome aren't they? They are your best friends; they will always stand by you. They would even take a bullet for you. That is what Enrique did for me and I plan on making sure his death is avenged."

Don hangs up the phone connection with the kidnapper and looks at Charlie doing computations on the back of a black and white trying to find the best way to get into the Coffee Shop.

Don yelled, "Charlie!"

Charlie looks back at his brother and then he hears a loud bang.

Charlie thought, "Why is Don screaming at me?"

Then the pain registers in his brain and he falls to the ground grabbing at his chest.

Charlie manages out a breathy whisper, "Don, help me. I–I have been shot."

Don was at Charlie's side in a moment. He stripped off his FBI jacket and used it to put pressure on the wound in Charlie's chest. He pulled him into his lap.

With one hand he held pressure on the wound and the other hand was rubbing Charlie's head. He sat there in tears holding his brother and rocking back and forth.

The rest of the team froze for a minute and then stormed the Coffee shop. That wasn't the normal protocol way of handling things but they all knew Charlie would not be able to receive medical attention until the crime scene was secured and it was obvious that Charlie needed to be in a hospital sooner than later.

They managed to free the hostages and shot all three kidnappers within five minutes. Through the hail of gunfire Don shielded Charlie's body with his own.

Once it was all over Don managed to yell out in a broken voice to call an ambulance to anyone who would listen.

The ambulance had been in route the whole time and was on the scene 5 minutes after the scene was secured.

To Don Eppes FBI agent extraordinaire those 5 minutes seemed like an eternity.

Don whispered to Charlie, "Hold on buddy, okay please. I love you so much Charlie. Please just hold on, the ambulance will be here soon."

Charlie smiling up to Don said, You are my big brother. I love you too Don. (Coughing up blood) You always told me I needed to stop following you around or I would get hurt, I guess you were right. Please tell Amita that I love her."

Charlie laid his head against Don's chest and closed his eyes to concentrate on taking a breath.

Don trying to hold back his sobs told Charlie, "Listen bro I am not doing your dirty work you have to hang on and tell her yourself okay."

Charlie looked up at his brother smiled a weak and blood stained smile and his fell unconscious. His body went limp in Don's arms and Don managed to place a shaking hand on Charlie's neck and felt that his pulse was very weak but it was still there.

Don was about to completely loose it when the ambulance arrived. The EMT's took the lifeless Charlie and put him on a gurney and sped him to the nearest hospital.

They took Charlie way so fast Don didn't even have time to get up. He was sitting there on the ground covered in his brother's blood starring at the ambulance speeding away.

He didn't notice Colby and Sinclair standing in front of him. Sinclair squatted down to Don's level and gave him a hug.

Sinclair said, "Don, Colby and I are going to take you to the hospital. Nikki is calling everyone to meet us there and she will lead the team in finishing up the scene. Come on lets go see Charlie."

Don just starred into Sinclair's eyes and shook his head yes. Colby extended his hand to Don to help him get up. The three agents got into Don's SUV and speed off to the hospital with lights and sirens blaring.

They arrived at the hospital in 10 minutes. Don barely let the SUV stop before he was heading through the doors of the ER.

Don ran to the check in desk, "I am special agent Don Eppes you have my brother here. Charlie. He was brought in with a gunshot wound to the chest, can you tell me how he is? PLEASE!"

The receptionist said, "Yes Sir, Mr. Eppes is in surgery right now. If you will have a seat I will ask one of the doctors to come out and give you an update on his condition."

Don, Sinclair and Colby sat down in the uncomfortable and over crowded waiting room. Soon Amita, Larry and Mr. Eppes joined them.

Amita started for the nurse's desk when she saw Don. He was covered in Charlie's blood and when she saw the blood on his shirt she nearly lost it. She froze, covered her mouth in a mixture of disbelief and the feeling of wanting to throw up.

Don saw her reaction and came over to her and hugged her.

Don said, "God Amita, I am so sorry. I realize now, I brought Charlie into a trap. The son of a bitch who kidnapped that coffee shop wanted one thing and one thing only and that was to kill my brother like I killed his. Please forgive me Amita and Dad, please."

Amita stunned asked, "Is he dead?"

Don looked at Amita with a broken heart and said, "I don't know. When he left my lap he was unconscious but alive."

The Doctor finally made an appearance, "Family of Charlie Eppes?"

Alan stood up and said, "We are here for Charlie."

The kind Doctor smiled and said, "Follow me lets move to another less crowded waiting room before I go on into the specifics of his condition."

The group followed the doctor into a small comfortably furnished private waiting room. They all took a seat on the three couches that lined the parameter of the small room.

Larry began, "Doctor we are all her in this small room. Now will you please tell us how Charles is doing?"

The Doctor answered, "Certainly, Charlie was brought into the ER with a bullet wound to the chest."

Don angrily said, "Listen doc, you can tell by the design of my clothes that I know that much."

The Doctor smiled a sad smile and continued, "Well the bullet entered Charlie's chest from the side. There must have been a place where his vest didn't fit him well and that is where the bullet entered. When it did it collapsed one of his lungs and nicked the heart on the way out. He stopped breathing a couple of times while he was in the ER but once they managed to reflate his lung his breathing stabilized. He is in surgery now and it will be several hours before we know anything. You all are welcome to stay here and as soon as we hear anything we will come and get you.

Amita with all the courage she could muster asked, "Do you think Charlie is going to survive?"

The Doctor paused for a moment before answering, "I wish I could tell you yes with out a doubt but I can't. All I am going to say is we are doing everything we can do and his injuries are gravely serious but we wont know anything more till after surgery."

Don shook the Doctor's hand and said, "Thank you doctor, please come and let us know when he is out of surgery."

The Doctor smiled and said, "I will and I will have a nurse bring you some scrubs so you can change out of those clothes."


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the delay in updating it is the last few weeks of the term and I think every large project is now due ;( Thank you for reading.

Last time on Trapped:

Doctor: Well the bullet entered Charlie's chest from the side. There must have been a place where his vest didn't fit him well and that is where the bullet entered. When it did it collapsed one of his lungs and nicked the heart on the way out. He stopped breathing a couple of times while he was in the ER but once they managed to reflate his lung his breathing stabilized. He is in surgery now and it will be several hours before we know anything. You all are welcome to stay here and as soon as we hear anything we will come and get you.

Amita: Do you think Charlie is going to survive?

Doctor: I wish I could tell you yes with out a doubt but I can't. All I am going to say is we are doing everything we can do and his injuries are gravely serious but we wont know anything more till after surgery.

Don: Thank you doctor, please come and let us know when he is out of surgery.

Doctor: I will and I will have a nurse bring you some scrubs so you can change out of those clothes.

As promised the nurse came in with some scrubs for Don to change into. Don was in the bathroom that was connected to the small waiting room, he started to unbutton his shirt then he looked in the mirror and saw how much blood was on him and his clothes.

This wasn't just any blood this was the blood of his only brother. The brother who tagged along with him everywhere he went as a child and now the man who had become his friend.

Don stood there looking in the mirror as his mind replayed scenes from his childhood like old movies in his mind. For the first time since Charlie was shot he allowed himself to cry.

After a few long minutes he joined his Dad out in the waiting room thankfully out of the clothes that had Charlie's blood all over them. The surgery took about nine hours to complete but to Alan and Don it felt like an eternity.

The doctor came back into the waiting room to find both Eppes men dozing off. She gently put her hand on both of their shoulders and they both startled awake. "How's Charlie?" was the first words out of Alan's mouth.

The Doctor smiled, "He is doing ok. We managed to repair the damage that the bullet caused and now he is in intensive care and we are waiting for him to wake up. He is not out of the woods by far yet. If he does well in the next 36 hours then I am confidant that he will recover fully from his injuries. You both can go sit with him if you want. Unfortunately it is just family in the ICU though."

Everyone else in the room told Dona and Alan to go on and call when they heard anything. After giving everyone reassuring hugs Alan and Don stood in front of the Doctor.

Don smiled at the Doctor, "Thank you Doctor we would like that very much."

The doctor got up and motioned for the two men to follow her. They arrived at the door to Charlie's room, "Listen, I have to warn you. Charlie is breathing on his own right now but any signs of problems we are ready to intubate him. His condition is still very fragile and it could change on a dime. I will allow you both to stay in the room with him but at the first sign of trouble you have got to promise me you will get out of the way and let us do our job."

Alan looked at the Doctor with understanding eyes, "Listen Doctor, I want my son to recover from this and so does his brother, you will not have to worry about us. We both promise to never get in the way of you all helping Charlie."

The Doctor smiled and told both men to call her if they need anything at all.

Don and Allen gently opened the door to Charlie's room and their heart broke when they saw the normally tan skin vibrant mathematician pale and lifeless lying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his chest. Don quipped that even Charlie's curly hair didn't seem as vibrant as usual.

The two men sat on either side of Charlie holding his hands and talking to the unconscious man. They told him what happened to him and then they began to share stories from when both boys were children.

Alan told Don about his reaction when him and Margaret told Don that he was going to have a baby brother or sister. Don said, " I was thrilled wasn't I? I mean I liked the idea of a sibling at least that is how I remember it."

Alan laughed, "Liked the idea huh, you had a funny way of showing it. You ran up to the attic and hid in the corner and cried. You thought that Mommy and Daddy were replacing you. I had to climb up after you and drag you down. It took months to convince you that we were going to love you both. Then when I brought you to the hospital to see your Mom and Charlie, you examined every inch of him and then stood up tall and asked if you could talk to me man to man in the hall."

Don laughed, "I asked to talk to you man to man, at five year old? How could you stand me, I was too cute?"

Alan continued, "Your Mom and I both had to stifle the laughter because you were deadly serious. You brought me out to the hall and you made me come down to your eye level and you promised me that you would be the best big brother you could be to Charlie and you would protect him and make sure no bullies ever hurt him."

Don had to choke back at the tears and with a cracked voice he said, "I guess I didn't keep my promise huh?"

Alan came over and hugged his eldest son, "What happened yesterday was the act of a demented man out for revenge. You could not have stopped that. I was telling you that story to say how proud I was of you for keeping that promise 30 years later. I know, if you could have taken that bullet for Charlie you would have."

Don with tears streaming down his face, "I would have in an instant Dad, Charlie is my baby brother, I would do anything for him, anything. I hate myself that he got hurt on my watch Dad, this is my fault."

Alan said, "You can no sooner take the blame for this then take the blame for someone driving a car drunk. You did all you could to keep him safe and I do not blame you and I know your brother wont either."

To be continued and a lot sooner than before I promise


	3. Chapter 3

(School is out for the summer, woo hoo. Thank you for your patience now I can get back to the fun things in my life like fanfic ;)

Last time on Trapped:

Alan comforted Don, "I know, if you could have taken that bullet for Charlie you would have."

Don with tears streaming down his face, "I would have in an instant Dad, Charlie is my baby brother, I would do anything for him, anything. I hate myself that he got hurt on my watch Dad, this is my fault."

Alan said, "You can no sooner take the blame for this then take the blame for someone driving a car drunk. You did all you could to keep him safe and I do not blame you and I know your brother wont either."

Alan reached over and hugged his eldest son. They were interrupted by a quiet cough coming from the door. The cheery nurse at the door said, "My name is Cindy, I will take you to sit with Dr. Eppes if you are ready?"

Alan clapped Don on the shoulder and told him, "Come on son, lets go sit with your brother."

The two Eppes men were led into Charlie's room and they both sat in silence looking at the young man in the bed. The once energetic almost frenetic mathematician lied there still. Only the sounds of the machines filled the room.

Both men were stunned silent. Neither knew what to say seeing Charlie so sick. Don kept running the scene in his mind, trying to figure out if he could have done anything to stop this.

Alan sat in the plastic hospital chair with one hand over his mouth and one hand gently running his fingers through his baby son's curls. Even though Charlie was a man over 30 in Alan's eyes Charlie would always be his little boy.

After about an hour of sitting in silence starring at Charlie, Alan got up an announced, "I am going to go down to the cafeteria and get us some coffee and something to eat. I bet you haven't eaten since breakfast and don't want both of my boys in hospital beds. I will be right back. It will give you and your brother a minute to chat too."

Don looked at his dad and smiled with tear filled eyes. His dad smiled back and soon it was just the Eppes boys all alone in the ICU room.

Don started to say something about ten times and then finally he cleared his throat and said, "H-Hey Buddy, I am so sorry I couldn't protect you today. I said that I would always have your back and I failed you. I am so sorry. I-I hope that there is some way you can forgive me. You need to wake up and get better and help me figure out some way to make this up to you. Buddy please, I can't do this with out you, please."

Don picked up Charlie's hand and held it close to his face while he cried.

The silence was shattered a few moments later when several loud alarms that went off and Charlie started to convulse and gasp for air.

Before Don could process what happened the room was filled with doctors and nurses and he was being ushered out of the room. He could hear the doctors yelling for carts and medication but no one would tell him what had happened.

Don stood, leaning against the opposite wall outside of his brother's room and he just starred and cried. Begging God to heal his brother.

Don looked toward the main ICU door opening and as soon as Alan, who was carrying a bag of food and 2 coffees, saw his eldest son's face he dropped the coffees and bag and went running toward his son.

Don saw his Dad and met him halfway down the hall between Charlie's room and the main door. Alan looked at his upset and crying eldest son and asked, "Oh God is he dead?"

Don shook his head no and then told his dad, "I was sitting and talking to him, begging him to wake up and get better then all of these alarms went off and he started to gasp for breath and convulse. They made me wait out here and no one has told me what is happening. Oh Dad he cant die, he just cant."

Alan held his oldest son in a tight hug. Normally these types of hugs were not allowed with Don past the age of 7 but tonight Don was 7 and he needed to feel his Dad's arms around him and he needed him to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Alan just held Don and rubbed circles in his back like he did when he was young; "Shh Shh it is okay Don. Let's wait to hear from the doctor before we start worrying too much. I bet that was really frightening for you. I am sorry I wasn't here for you when it happened."

Don just shook his head yes and allowed his Dad to hug him.

A few moments later he heard one of Charlie's Doctors, "Agent and Mr. Eppes?"

Both men immediately broke apart and turned to face the doctor. Alan spoke before the doctor could get a word out, "How is my boy? Is Charlie okay?"

The Doctor smiled at the nervous father, "Mr. Eppes, remember I told you that there was a possibility that Charlie would not be able to sustain breathing on his own. Well that has happened. It looks like he had a mild seizure, which is completely normal with such a severe injury and he has been intubated. I am so sorry but the machines will be breathing for him until he wakes up and he can be alert and breath on his own. I am really sorry for this set back. This isn't the worst thing for Charlie, he can still recover fully from his injuries, and he is just going to need a little more medical help to recover than I thought. You and your son can go back in now."

Don and Alan shook the doctors hand and thanked him for working so hard to save Charlie and they both went back to their placed next to the youngest Eppes man.

They walked back into Charlie's room and Don had to steady Alan. When Allen saw his baby hooked up to a respirator that seemed as big as Charlie it was almost more than he could bear.

Don wrapped his strong arms around his Dad and led him to his chair, "It's okay Pops like you said Chuck is a fighter and he is going to be okay (deep sigh) he has to be."

Thirty minutes later the door to the ICU room slowly opened and it was Nurse Cindy, the sweet young nurse that brought them to Charlie's room. Cindy laid two bags on the table in Charlie's room and gave each man a large cup of coffee. She smiled and said, "I saw that you dropped your stuff when you found about Charlie's little setback, I replaced the stuff for you. Charlie needs you both to be strong so you can give him your strength. It is a long road ahead for Charlie, and he needs you both by his side."

Before either Eppes man could say anything Cindy was gone.

Don looked at Alan and smiled, "Wow!" He went over to the bags and pulled out a sandwich and a muffin. "I see so much bad in my job it is sure nice to see some good."

Don went to open up the wrapper around his sandwich and found a little card attached to the sandwich on the little card was the Refuah Sh'lemah, a Jewish prayer for health and healing. Don held the little card in his hand and just looked at it and smiled. Eventually he placed the card under his brother's pillow.

Alan asked what he was doing. Don said, "Cindy is our little angel from God, not only did she bring us food but that card was a Hebrew prayer for the sick. I put it under his pillow so my prayers will always be with him."

Alan smiled at his eldest son, "Our prayers son, our prayers."


End file.
